Generally, concrete and steel were used together to construct reinforced cement concrete (RCC) slab, which have individual properties, as separate building materials and possess certain individual limitations. Plain concrete may have compressive strength, i.e., its ability to resist crushing loads; however, its tensile strength may be only about 10% of its compressive strength. Its tensile strength may be so low that it may be disregarded in design of some concrete structures. Reinforced concrete may be a combination of adequate reinforcement (such as steel bars) and concrete designed to work together to resist applied loads.
The filler slab is based on the principle that for roofs which are simply supported, the upper part of the slab is subjected to compressive forces and the lower part of the slab experience tensile forces. Concrete is very good in withstanding compressive forces and steel bears the load due to tensile forces. Henceforth, the lower tensile region of the slab does not need much concrete except for holding the steel reinforcements together.
In conventional RCC slab, a lot of concrete is wasted, and it requires extra reinforcement due to added load of the concrete. There remains a need in the art to find new and improved ways to reduce the dead weight and cost of the slab and related components. The problems of existing technology are numerous and include a lack of sufficient web shear resistance, impossibility of optimizing voiding elements' size, breakage, and deformation of plastic parts etc., all of which impair some technical features of slabs and are associated with difficulty of usage. The present disclosure provides an improved technology and overcomes at least some of these limitations.